7 Minutes In Heaven With The Avengers, Agents of SHIELD, and Kingsman
by IAWLTRusher
Summary: For your 21st birthday, your friends from Kingsman, the Avengers, and Coulson's team showed up to celebrate. Of course your adoptive brother, Tony Stark has the 'perfect' game for you all to play. Seven Minutes in Heaven.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Today was your 21st birthday and you invited all of your friends and family. Your half-brother Tony Stark had invited some of his friends too, since he insisted that the party would be held at the tower. Since it was a birthday party, Tony insisted that you all would play a game. He first asked who all wanted to play, and they were:

-Eggsy Unwin

-Steve Rogers

-Bucky Barnes

-Thor Odinson

-Grant Ward

-Leo Fitz

-Jemma Simmons

-Natasha Romanoff

-Roxy Morton

Tony 'decided' not to play. Since Pepper shot him a death glare. They grabbed a hat and ushered the guys to put an object in the hat. Once that was done, Tony began to explain the rules, but Pepper beat him to it.

"Okay everyone. Since there are only four ladies playing, it is only fair that they only go once." She said.

"That is why it's bumped up to 15 minutes and anything goes!" Tony exclaimed. You were already buzzed and took another drink after that. "Birthday girl is up first!" You gulped at that and stuck your hand in the hat.


	2. Eggsy Unwin

You moved your hand around and felt a flat and round piece of metal. So you grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a Kingsman medal. More specifically Eggsy's Kingsman medal. Shit. You'd had a crush on Eggsy from when you were first chosen by him as a candidate for Kingsman. It didn't help that there was multiple balls and galas you attended undercover with him. You gave Eggsy a flirtatious look and said:

"Mr. Unwin I believe this belongs to you." You said while sticking your hand with the medal out for him to grab.

"That's Galahad to you Percival." He retorted while snatching the medal out of my hand.

"Lead the way Tony." You said. "Looks like _Galahad_ wants this over and done with since he's using his codename with me."

"Well here we are kiddos!" Tony said gleefully.

"That ain't a closet. It's a fucking room!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"Yup. In you go, and you have 15 minutes. Have fun!" Tony said as he closed the door and locked it. You sat down at the foot of the bed in frustration as Eggsy looked at you confused.

"What!" You snapped at him.

"Nothin that concerns you Percival." He said with equal distain.

"'m sorry Eggsy. I didn't mean to snap at ya." You apologized. "But tell me this, why did you want me to call you Galahad, Gary?" You said as he sat down next to you. Today he was wearing his casual clothes since it was your birthday.

"Fuck it." He said as he grabbed your face and pulled it towards his, connecting your lips. You were shocked for a second but eagerly responded as you fell back onto the bed. Eggsy's tongue ran along your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you allowed him to deepen it even more.

"Damn it Eggsy, what are you doing to me?" You said once you separated for the oxygen your lungs so desperately needed. He got up and walked to the other side of the room before he spoke.

"I was telling you how much I love ya (Y/n). I've known that I've loved you for a bit now, and then when you said my name just then, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I thought at first if I avoided ya and only addressed you as Percival that it would stop what I was feeling. I was wrong, but I guess it doesn't matter since you don't feel the same way." He said as he checked the clock on the wall which said that we still had five minutes. Without thinking you spoke to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, don't let anyone in once the time is up." You told the AI.

"Yes Ms. (L/n)." He replied.

"Thanks." You said and Eggsy was giving you that confused puppy look. You walked over to him with tears threatening to spill, and seeing he had tears in his eyes as well. For some odd reason that gave you a boost of confidence and you went to set him straight.

"Ya don't think that I love you too ya idiot! I've been head over heels for you Eggsy! Ever since you chose me as your fucking candidate for Kingsman." You nearly yelled at him. "Eggsy, what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much and I'm an absolute idiot around you. Because whenever I'm around you, I loose every other thought-" You were cut off by Eggsy's lips on yours once more. Effectively shutting you up. "That isn't you." You finished breathlessly.

"Good. Now where were we love?" He smirked as he picked you up and carried you to the bed in the center of the room. Once you were back on the bed, the two of you were making out again, and at first it was just showing each other how much you love the other. Once Eggsy's tongue entered your mouth again, his hands began to wander as did yours. After mapping out your mouth multiple times, he started to kiss the rest of your face. Slowly making his way down to your neck. He left a couple marks there, and once he made it back to your lips, you removed his jacked and shirts while paying attention to his sharp jawline. This time your mouth was the one leaving the other's face. You made your way down his chest, leaving marks everywhere on his torso. Teasingly you brushed up against his growing errection with the palm of your hand. He let out a low growl that you felt a spark of electricity shoot down your spine. Soon both of you had your clothes off and making love. Eggsy, ever the gentleman, pulled the covers up to cover your naked bodies. Snuggling into each other and falling asleep with smiles on your faces.


	3. Steve Rogers

It was a Captain America keychain. All you did was reach in and grab the first object your hand touched. Your cheeks were bright red, as was his. On the other hand, Tony's face lit up.

"My ship is sailing! It will become cannon!" He cheered.

"(y/ship/n) is sailing!" Clint chirped in.

"Shut up." You mumbled as the two excited men led the two of you to the closet. Well more of a shipping container than a closet.

"What the hell Stark." Steve said as you reached the container.

"This way you can't escape Capsicle or Little girl." Tony stated.

"Plus it's a shipping container." The two idiotic males laughed their asses off. While you and Steve rolled your eyes at the two and began to walk away.

"No! Get back here!" Tony yelled as you and Steve ran away. Seeing the four of you running by, Natasha, Thor, Bucky, Ward, and Eggsy joined in to the chase. Once the others heard what was going on, everyone but Thor and Bucky stopped.

"Stevie you need to get laid!" Bucky yelled as he nearly caught you. Steve turned around and waited for you to catch up to him, and he picked you up and carried you as you continued to run. Bucky fell back a bit, but Thor almost reached the two of you.

"Go into a room Steve." You told him once the others were out of sight. He opened the closest door, which so happened to be a broom closet. The two of you held your breaths as you heard two of them run by.

"Thanks Steve." You said, breaking the silence. All Steve did was cover your mouth with his. He quickly pulled away when you didn't respond right away.

"I'm sorry (Y/n). I...I..." Steve stuttered and it was absolutely adorable. You kissed him in order to shut him up, as he did with you.

"I like you too Steve." You said as the door was opened abruptly by Thor.

"I FOUND LADY (Y/N) AND BROTHER STEVE!" Thor boomed and he grabbed the two of you and carried you back to the shipping container. You were over the Demigod's shoulder while Steve was getting dragged behind. You didn't mind going back now, since you had some ideas for what you and the Captain would do. Tony and Clint were already there by the time you were brought back. Bucky arrived a few seconds after your little group.

"For running off, the two of you will be stuck in there for 12 hours!" Tony declared.

"What about 15?" Clint added.

"15 is too weird."

"What if a mission comes up?"

"Shit. Only exception is if there is a mission that absolutely needs you two."

"Fine." You and Steve said as you were pushed inside the container. Looking around you saw a mini fridge, a bed, a fan and a light.

"What do you want to do (Y/n)?" Steve asked while standing by the bed.

"I have an idea." You said as you walked over to where Steve was standing and pushed him on the bed.


End file.
